killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enyis and the Boar King
Enyis and the Boar King is a story in the world of Kill Six Billion Demons. Only fragments have been shown. It is part of the Song of Maybe. Known passages * “There! – A star, in the depths,” said Enyis to the Boar King. “The journey is dark and perilous,” said the Boar King, “And we have no vessel with which to hold it, neither of clay nor iron.” “I will swallow it,” said Enyis, “And even should my body be consumed by flame, it will at least light our way to the surface.”SEEKER OF THRONES * Enyis kept with him in his descent a totem – a gleaming trinket of sorts. This served two excellent purposes: first, when the deeps began to tear at Enyis, he would rub it with the pads of his fingers, and it had a wondrous soothing effect. Second, should Enyis die, the glimmer of the trinket would make finding his body quite easy.Seeker of Thrones 2-16 * The plain man dressed only in coarse cloth, and his feet were bare, but this was simply a clever disguise, for his unassuming exterior, and even his very flesh, were mere wrappings for the awful and terrible flame inside of him. Enyis could see it poking through his eyes and mouth. “Enyis,” said the King of the Pit, “Take this flame and with it you will ascend to the surface world once more. Love and light will be yours once again, and you will know the embrace of your family.” Enyis almost accepted, but as the king held the flame in outstretched hand, Enyis felt its sickening heat, and knew instantaneously that if he took that flame, it would become him. It would never stop burning him until all that was left would be a hunger for more fuel. And he knew it was a clever trick by the King, who could never truly leave the pit, to get him to take that flame to the surface world, where it would burn forever. It is said Enyis never saw the sun again, and wandered the deep for the rest of his life. But for the alternative, it was a far better fate.Seeker of Thrones 4-28 (King of the Pit) * No matter how far down they traveled, no matter how perilous the drop or yawning the pit, Enyis never found an end to the Deep. “The Deep is very treacherous indeed,” said Enyis once, as they camped on the edge of a howling abyss. “The Deep has one purpose,” replied the Boar King, “And that is to swallow men whole, or else make monsters out of them.”Seeker of Thrones 7-77 * A horrendous sound was heard in the Deep, like a ringing of a great and discordant bell. "It is one of the Devils of the Old World," said the Boar King, "Breaking free from its prison of stone. Enyis, we should hide now."Seeker of Thrones 8-100 References Category:A to Z Category:Literature